Lightguides are increasingly being used for decorative and functional lighting purposes in various locations, some of which require the lightguide to emit light selectively (e.g., comparatively uniformly or in a particular direction) along its length. Such lightguides may be referred to as side-lightguides. Various mechanisms are known for enabling light that is injected into a lightguide from a light source at one end or two ends to be extracted selectively from the lightguide along its length to provide, effectively, a linear lighting device. It is recognized that the use of lightguides in linear lighting devices may offer advantages that include, e.g., the use a low voltage light source such as a light emitting diode (LED) light source, separation of the light source from the area in which the lighting device is located, etc.